(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water detection composition and a water detection indicator.
(ii) Background Art
Silica gel impregnated with cobalt chloride is a known moisture indicator used for indicating the rate of moisture adsorption (water adsorption) (as shown, for example, in “Test Method for Silica Gel JIS K 1150-1994”, established on Aug. 1, 1994, Japan Industrial Standard Committee Deliberation, Published by Japan Standards Association, “5.13 Indicator Range of Blue Gel”). Such cobalt chloride impregnated silica gel is generally called “blue gel” and is popularly used as a moisture indicator.
Since the known “blue gel”, however, is not usable for all purposes, a market demand for a new moisture indicator in place of the blue gel has been increasing.